1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to roofing systems for residential and commercial buildings and the like, and more particularly, to a roof panel system that includes a plurality of different components that are coupled together to form an integrally formed roof. It will be understood that such a roofing system may, but not must, include the use of solar panels and the like.
2. Background Art
The use of different roofing systems is known in the art. In many instances, wooden sheets are positioned over a plurality of rafters and coupled thereto. A protective material is then placed upon the wooden sheets, such as, for example, shingles, asphalt, metal sheeting and the like.
Problematically, such roofing systems are often difficult to install, repair and modify. That is, such systems, are installed at once. They are also not very versatile, as any additional features that are desired are generally positioned and utilized on top of the roofing systems.
Thus it is an object of the present disclosure to provide for improvements to conventional and prior art roofing systems.